Living With Your Old Enemy
by puppet from the dead
Summary: See summary inside. HaoxYoh Rating may go up.
1. When Your Enemy Moves In

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own shaman king. But I DO own…COOKIES! XD**

**Warning: Crying, broken, weak and pathetic looking Hao! O.O That's news… THIS IS A YAOI FIC! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

A/N: Point out any mistakes so I can maybe try to fix them. I don't really think I'm good at writing so…don't complain too much…please take pity on me…anyway R&R!

Summary: When Yoh opened his door, he wasn't expecting to see a crying Hao that was begging for forgiveness on his doorstep. Especially when he thought he was dead. Will Yoh take his twin in and care for him? Or will he just leave his brother in the cold rainy night? BTW, Yoh and Hao are 16.

Hao: Ooooohhhh! What will you do with me Yoh?

Yoh: Why don't you read it and maybe you'll find out nii-san.

Hao: Fine! -pouts-

Puppet from the dead: You don't wanna read my story?!

Hao: …

Yoh was currently in his house listening to his headphones on his living room couch. Ever since Anna passed away with yellow fever it has been the peaceful quiet life he wanted, even though it felt like something was missing, but other than that it was pretty cool living on your own. Although, nothing last forever. Yoh heard a knock at his door. _'Who in the world would be out at 10:00 p.m. on a stormy April night?' _Yoh thought. He got up and walked over to the door. The last thing he was expecting to see was…

"HAO?!" Yoh yelled, not believing his eyes. Hao then latched onto Yoh's leg and started rambling on.

"Yoh please…I'm so sorry…I can't do anything right…please Yoh forgive me…please…I'm so sorry…I hurt so many innocent people…I'm such an idiot…I should kill myself!"

"No! Don't do that…" Yoh said, after hearing the 'I should kill myself' part. Why did Yoh say that? Didn't he want the quiet life? Nothing to deal with? Well…to late now.

Yoh pried his brother off his leg and looked around before pulling Hao inside his house.

"Your going to tell me…no…what…well…I should get you cleaned up first." Yoh said trying to organize all the things that were going on in his mind. Hao nodded, still crying.

"Arigato, o-otouto." Said Hao.

Yoh ran up stairs to get towels when the lights went out.

"Shit…" He muttered under his breath. Then, since it was so quiet, he could hear Hao lightly sobbing, saying…Yoh's name? Yoh ignored it and ran down the hall into his room and grabbed a flash light, almost tripping on what he suspected was a shoe.

"I'm coming Hao! Calm down!" Yoh yelled out into the darkness as he went down the steps slowly, making sure he didn't fall. When he finally reached the bottom step something attacked him, and him and that something fell to the ground. It was Hao crying on top of him. Yoh flicked the flash light on and shined it down at Hao who was currently hooked to his waist.

"Come on. We'll go upstairs and get you dried off." Yoh said to his brother in a soothing voice.

Hao nodded and got off of Yoh. Yoh stood up and offered Hao his hand, which Hao took. Yoh started walking up the stairs, their hands still linked. When he got up there he opened a closet and got three towels. Two for Hao and his hair, and the other for Yoh, since Hao was wet and landed on top of him. Yoh then proceeded walking to his room. When he got in he sat Hao on the end of his bed and Yoh got behind him toweling his long, brown, wet, yet still smooth hair.

"So…What happened to Anna? I was expecting her to barge in and slap me…or you…" Hao asked.

"Hehe. Anna died of yellow fever one year after I…" Yoh trailed off, wondering how Hao survived. Yoh cut him in half and then he blew up. So…how?

"I escaped just in time, I really don't know…it happened kinda fast…" Hao answered his mental question.

"You should probably change. You might catch a cold." Yoh said, stopping his actions.

"Your wet too, otouto. You should also change." Hao said.

"Ok. Ok. Let me look for some clothes." Yoh then got up and walked to his drawers with the flash light. He shined it all around inside his drawers and then finally pulled out 2 big t-shirts and 2 Boxers. He got a black shirt and an orange shirt, and a pair of black boxers with orange and red flames and a pair of black boxers with 2 different shades of blue flames. He gave the black shirt and the 2 different shades of blue flaming boxers to Hao, while he kept the orange shirt with the red and orange flaming boxers for himself. They both

turned around, not facing each other, and quickly changed.

"I don't know how long the lights will be off. So we could go to bed or play a game. You pick." Really Yoh wasn't tired, since he slept so much in the day, so he didn't mind staying up.

"Um…" Hao was thinking.

CRACK!

A big crackling thunder echoed through the sky along with a big flash of lighting that lit up the room for a split second. Hao had clung to Yoh's arm, burying his face in His brothers neck. Yoh had to suppress a laugh Hao's childishness.

"Maybe we could play 'Ghost in the graveyard'." Yoh teased, but then regretted it when Hao started to shake.

"Oh. I'm sorry Hao. I really didn't mean to make you more upset…" Yoh said, kinda nervous.

"Yeah…ok…sure…" Hao said, letting go of Yoh's arm.

"So…which one?" Yoh tried asking again.

"How about we play a game. I don't really feel like sleeping." Hao said, a little shaky.

"Ok. What do you want to play?" Yoh asked.

"What board games do you have?" Hao asked.

"Clue, Sorry, Checkers, and Lincoln Logs. I know that's not a board game but I think it's fun." Yoh

answered.

"How about…Checkers." Hao said.

"Ok." After that said, Yoh got up from the bed and walked over to his closet.

Once he opened it he got a stool hidden under a pile of clothes then got on it trying to reach the box that read 'Checkers'.

"Uh…Hao…could you maybe-"

"Oh! Sure." Hao said getting up to help his brother. Yoh moved out of the way so Hao could try. When Hao got onto the stool he had to get on his tippy toes, though he still couldn't reach it.

"Come here Yoh." Hao commanded.

"Why?" Yoh asked.

"Just come here please." Hao said.

"Ok." Yoh shrugged. When he got over there Hao got off the stool and crouched down on the floor.

"Get on my back." Hao said.

"…What?" Yoh asked, smiling, thinking Hao must be joking.

"I said, get on my back."

"O-ok." Yoh said then climbed onto Hao's back, wrapping his legs around his brothers waist, and wrapping his arms around his neck. Hao got back onto the stool.

"Now try to get the game." Said Hao.

Yoh leaned forward as far as he could reaching out to get the game while Hao held Yoh's legs to make sure he didn't fall. The way Yoh was rubbing a little against Hao made both brothers blush.

"I still can't reach…" Yoh said trying really hard. _'How did I even get these games up here?' _Yoh mentally asked himself. His fingers grazed the box but he still couldn't reach it. Then there was a big flash of lightning and a loud thunder, but at least the lights came on in the process. When this did happen Hao jumped and Yoh knocked the game off the shelf, right before they both fell.

"Damn…" Yoh muttered. He looked over to Hao and saw he was shaking. He grabbed Hao's arms and pulled him into a hug.

"At least the lights came on and the game came down." Yoh said, looking on the plus side.

"Yeah…" Hao said, agreeing, hugging Yoh back.

Hao finally let go of Yoh and stood up, offering him his hand. Yoh looked up at Hao and took notice at how skinny he was, you could see almost every one of his bones in the hand Hao was offering him. Yoh took hold of his hand and pulled himself up.

"Are you hungry Hao?" Yoh asked, looking at Hao's thin and frail body.

Hao looked at himself and also took notice of how he looked. He then blushed a little.

"Uh…Kinda. Wh-" He got cut off when Yoh took a hold of his hand and started dragging him down the stairs.

"Otouto! If you're not careful we might fall." Hao said to him after he almost tumbled down a step with his frantic brother.

"No offense Hao…but you look anorexic." Yoh said to him.

"Jee. Thanks…" Hao said, sarcasm lacing his voice. Yoh laughed a bit, reaching the last step and started walking toward the kitchen.

"At least you're not crying anymore." Yoh said.

"Yeah. I feel…better now…maybe 'cause I'm with…you…" Hao finished blushing furiously.

Yoh immediately stopped and looked at his brother strangely. Then smiled really big and pulled him into a warm embrace. At first Hao was a little confused, but then hugged back with equal force. They both stood there for a moment 'till Yoh let go. He gave his brother another smile and grabbed his waist, throwing him over his shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Hao yelled/asked him.

He got his question answered when Yoh set him on the kitchen counter.

"I could have done that myself…" Hao grumbled then pouted. Yoh laughed a little.

"What are you hungry for aniki?" Yoh asked his twin.

"Ano…how about…I don't know. What do you have?"

"…Food." Yoh answered laughing a little. Hao rolled his eyes.

"What _kind _of food?" Hao attempted again.

"The edible kind." Yoh grinned at Hao.

Hao was getting a little tired of this. He was about to give up on it when an idea struck him. He slid off the counter and went up too the laughing Yoh. Hao leaned forward 'till he was right next to Yoh's ear, which made Yoh stop his laughing immediately.

"Yohhhh…I'm hungry…can't you please feed me?" Hao whispered into Yoh's ear.

After Hao had said that Yoh backed up, away from Hao, bright as a tomato.

"U-um…you c-could eat s-some c-cereal. Or some s-strawberry's…" Yoh said stuttering as Hao was walking toward him. But after he said strawberry's, Hao stopped dead in his tracks.

"Strawberry's! Strawberry's Please!" Hao yelled, jumping up and down like a little kid on Christmas.

"Okay! Okay!" Yoh said, laughing at Hao.

Yoh went over to the fridge and opened it. He bent over to try and grab the strawberry's that were at the back of the fridge. He could hear Hao giggling like mad, he was about to ask what was so funny. When he got spanked. He was so surprised he jumped and hit his head on the fridge. He then turned to Hao gaping at him.

"Hao?! What the hell?!" Yoh asked as Hao just kept on giggling like a retarted child who just discovered that the toilet flushes.

"Sorry…Yoh. I was just so t-tempted!" Hao tried not to laugh, but failed miserably. Hao finally stopped laughing and went over to Yoh and gave him a kiss where he hit his head. Yoh blushed and then proceeded to get the strawberry's out.

Once he got them out he ran water all over them and set them next to Hao who was, by now, sitting at the table. Yoh sat across from him and watched as Hao ate the strawberry's. Hao felt Yoh staring at him and looked up, a strawberry hanging out of his mouth and one in each hand.

"What?" Hao asked, the strawberry falling out of his mouth in the process.

Yoh didn't respond. They were both too busy staring at the strawberry that had dropped on the table. Yoh picked it up and ate the remaining of the strawberry. Hao watched every move Yoh was making very intently. Now it was Yoh's turn to ask what.

"What is it?" Yoh asked, smirking.

"Oh, nothing…" Hao said looking down at the strawberry's in his hand. He then stuffed both of then into his mouth at the same time, then he looked up at Yoh. Yoh stared laughing at Hao. He looked like a puff fish. Hao swallowed them.

"I'm done." Hao said. Yoh nodded.

"I hope you're going to eat more tomorrow." Said Yoh as he picked up the container of strawberry's and put them back in the fridge.

"Yeah…okay." Hao said, yawning in between words. He then got up and grabbed Yoh's hand pulling him up the stairs.

When they got into Yoh's room Hao dropped onto the bed and immediately fell asleep. Yoh got into bed with his brother and Hao snuggled up to him. Yoh sighed peacefully and fell into a deep sleep.

Puppet from the dead: Yay! I'm actually going to try and write a actual fic, with more than one chapter.

Hao: Yay for me! Yoh took me in!

Yoh: Like I could really leave you out there. I'm not that kind of person

Hao and Yoh: -Huggles-

Puppet from the dead: Anyways…don't whine to me to update too much. 'Cause I'm a lazy person. Also, if I do try to hurry on a chapter…it might not be as good. 'Cause it will be short not very detailed…

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Going To The Mall

-1**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**Warning: Bored Hao, twincest, Yaoi and…I can't think of anything else.**

**Puppet from the dead: Yay! An update! It 's not as long as the first chapter 'cause I'm sick with…I don't know…but I am in pain!**

**Yoh: So what happens in this chapter?**

**Hao: I rape you!**

**Yoh: O.O**

**Puppet from the dead: Liar! I didn't write that!**

**Hao: -Snickers- How do we know?**

**Puppet from the dead: I guess you are going to have to read then! But I did NOT write that…besides…I would want Hao to be uke. -snickers-**

**Hao and Yoh: O.O**

"My oranges!" Yoh yelled as he shot up from bed, covered in sweat. He was having a bad dream that Anna came back to life and took all of the oranges on the planet and killed them.

"Fuck…good thing it was a dream…" Yoh muttered to himself.

He looked next to him to see Hao sleeping peacefully with a small smile on his face. Before he even knew what he was doing , he started caressing Hao's cheek. Yoh could fell his cheek bone very well, but it was still soft and well toned skin. He looked around and saw how light it was, then he looked at the clock. It was 8:37 a.m. _'Well I guess there's no use in going back to sleep now.' _He thought. He got out of bed and shivered, it was pretty cool compared to the warm comfy bed. He went over to the window and opened the blinds hoping Hao would wake up. He went over to his closet and pulled out a pair of baggy jeans and a plain orange T-shirt, and got dressed, he put his headphones on after. He then opened the door and started walking downstairs to make breakfast. When he got down, he went into the kitchen and pulled out a carton of eggs and a package of bacon. He went over to a big drawer under the stove and pulled out a big skillet. He then turned the stove on and put some butter on, so the eggs wouldn't stick.

Hao awoke from his peaceful sleep to find he was alone. He quickly got up and headed out of the bedroom door. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he stopped. He heard some sizzling. He crept to the kitchen and looked in to see his brother cracking eggs on a pan. Hao was practically drooling a waterfall by now. Those eggs looked pretty good to him. When Yoh turned around to get some milk out he noticed Yoh was wearing a little pink apron that said 'Kiss The Cook!'. Hao laughed a little. When Yoh turned back around to what he was doing Hao went up behind Yoh and wrapped his arms around his waist, kissing his neck. Hao saw Yoh shiver at this and smirked.

"The hell…?" Yoh asked no one in particular and turned around.

"Hao?" Yoh gave Hao a questioning look. Then Hao pointed to his apron.

"It says 'Kiss The Cook!'." Hao said, then laughed. Yoh had to restrain from rolling his eyes. I mean really? Who would have guessed that Hao, THE Hao Asakura, could act so child like? Not Yoh. But he was getting used to it.

Yoh turned back around to put the eggs on a couple plates he had next to him. He then put the bacon on he sizzling pan. Hao sat on the counter next to a small radio. He looked at it, then at Yoh, then at it again and then at Yoh. This kept going on as his hand moved a little closer to it. Hao jumped when he heard Yoh's voice.

"I don't care if you turn it on Hao." Yoh said, laughing a little. Hao turned it on to hear drums, then a guitar, and THEN the words.

'_Where I come from isn't all that great_

_My automobile is a piece of crap_

_My fashion sense is a little whack_

_And my friends are just as screwy as me_

_I didn't go to boarding schools_

_Preppie girls never looked at me_

_Why should they?_

_I ain't nobody_

_Got nothing in my pocket'_

Yoh put 2 pieces of bacon on each plate and quickly turned the radio off as he passed, on his way to the table. Hao jumped of the counter and sat down in front of his plate. Yoh then got up and went over to the fridge to fetch 2 glasses of orange juice. He sat on glass by Hao, who looked like he would choke any minute, and then he put one by him as he sat down. Yoh started eating calmly as Hao stuffed the food into his mouth.

"Can you even taste that?" Yoh asked.

Hao just shrugged. He got done and then put his plate in the sink, then sat back down across from Yoh who only had his bacon left. Yoh picked a piece up and broke off part of it and then started chewing it. Hao sighed in boredom. It was going to take his brother forever to eat! Yoh got done eating a piece of bacon then just stuck the other one in his mouth letting it dangle as he got up and put his plate in the sink. When he turned around Hao grabbed onto the bacon with his mouth and broke the rest off for him.

"That was a good breakfast Yoh! Arigato!" Hao said, then ran up the stairs to their room.

Yoh stood there for a moment until he realized that Hao was gone. He shook his head and then ran upstairs to his room.

"You're going to have to wear something from my closet. When you get dressed we're going to go to the mall. So hurry up." Yoh said, blushing slightly remembering what happened in the kitchen. Then he sat down on his bed watching as Hao rummaged through his closet.

"Mmmm…what about this?" Hao asked holding up a thong.

Yoh's eyes popped out of his head and he fell over.

"Where did you get this anyways?" Hao asked.

"I-I…" Yoh got up off the floor.

"Yoh! You naughty, naughty boy!" Hao yelled, laughing a bit. "Having whores over isn't something I expected from you!"

"N-no! It must have been Anna's! I haven't cleaned that closet in, like, forever!" Yoh responded.

"Tsk tsk tsk, Yoh. Don't lie…" Hao said shaking his head. Yoh sighed.

"Just get dressed…" Yoh grumbled.

Hao started looking through the closet again and finally pulled something out. It was baggy jeans and a plain red used to be T-shirt, except the sleeves were ripped off. He started to take his clothes off.

"Hao! Tell me when you're about to get dressed!" Yoh yelled, getting a pillow and covering his red face.

"1. We are both the same gender. 2. I'm wearing boxers. 3. We are brothers. Baka." Hao rolled his eyes then got dressed quickly.

"Ok. I'm done." Hao said crossing his arms.

Yoh opened his eyes, then went over to the closet and pulled out some white skater shoes, and tossed them to Hao who caught them easily and put 'em on.

"How do I look?" Hao asked.

"Good." Yoh blushed a little.

"Yeah? Well…you look hot!" Hao yelled to his brother, making him blush more.

"Let's get going." Yoh said heading out the door.

"Ok!" Hao yelled happily.

They got in Yoh's black car, and drove off to the mall.

"I'm bored." Hao said.

"Too bad. We just left, so how can you get bored so easily?" Yoh asked.

Hao shrugged.

"Don't know." He said.

Hao rolled down his window and stuck his head out.

"What are you, a dog?" Yoh asked.

"Yep!"

Then Hao stuck his tongue out and started barking.

"Hao! That's embarrassing! Stop it!" Yoh said, glancing at the road then Hao then the road again.

"Really? 'Cause these humans seem to enjoy it. They are so easily entertained." Hao said, then pulled his head back, rolling up his window.

"Stop calling them 'humans'. They are just like us." Yoh stated.

"No they are not! They are-"

"Weak! Yeah, you used to say that _all_ the time. It's practically imprinted in my mind." Yoh yelled.

Hao looked at his brother with a sorry look.

"Sorry." Hao said then looked out the window, propping his head on his hand. Yoh glanced at Hao.

"No, no. I kind of freaked out a little too much." Yoh said, blushing.

Hao looked at Yoh then glomped him.

"Awww! Yoh! Don't feel bad! It _was _my fault." Hao said.

"Hao! Were going to crash!" Yoh yelled.

"Oh! Gomen-nasai!" Hao said, getting off of Yoh.

When they reached the mall Hao was looking at all the stores in awe.

"You act like you've never been to a store or mall before Hao." Yoh said to his brother.

"Uh…I haven't." Hao said looking at his brother with a look that said 'are you a complete idiot?'

"Oh! Yeah…kind of forgot you're not really the people person…" Yoh laughed nervously. Hao rolled his eyes.

"Let's go in this store!" Hao yelled pointing to 'Steve & Barry's'.

"Uh…ok." Yoh said, letting his brother drag him in the crowded store.

**Puppet from the dead: Yeah, I know it's short…but I'm really busy lately. And since I'm home schooled I get more work and all, also, since I fool around a lot when I'm supposed to be doing it, it takes longer.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Thongs, Crying, THEN Seducing

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**Warning: Yaoi, Asakuracest.**

**Puppet from the dead: Mm. I honestly don't know what to say except that…I FEEL SO GOOD RIGHT NOW! Seriously though, it felt like I just took my first real breath of life. I was so happy I cried…not that any of you care or anything…but I wanted to try to make more people happy by updating! I wasn't going to update for a while longer cause my mom is coming from Ohio to here (Missouri) tomorrow, and I really should get to bed but…I at least wanted to try and make some people happy! I'm just so exited to see her! It also gets kinda weird in this chapter.**

**Yoh: I'm happy for you.**

**Hao: If Yoh's happy for you, I'm happy for you!**

**Puppet from the dead: But if he wasn't happy you wouldn't be…right?**

**Hao: Yeah…pretty much…**

**Puppet from the dead:-sweat drops-**

_Here we are just you and me_

_I must say, oh wow_

_I've never thought it to be_

_You love me now, but not in the way I love you_

_But that's alright cause I know you will soon_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hao was browsing the shelves packed with huge sweatshirts way to big for him as Yoh watched.

"Will you hurry up? Why are you getting a sweatshirt anyways? It's spring, which means it's almost summer." Yoh asked his 'busy bee' brother.

Hao glanced at his brother then shrugged.

"Well with your fashion sense we'll probably be going into 'Victoria's Secret'." Hao laughed a little, remembering what he found in Yoh's closet.

"Hey! I told you they were Anna's!" Yoh yelled quickly, blushing like mad.

"Yeah…sure Yoh…maybe you could try them on some time." Hao smirked at his brother then went back to his browsing.

Yoh had a mixture of emotion smeared across his face like different colored paints. H e was confused, embarrassed, horrified and a kind of soft weird feeling at the same time. _'What's Hao getting at? Wait…He wants to _see _me in them!?' _Yoh gulped, his face becoming redder. Though their was also a pleasant feeling with it. He quickly shook his head to get rid of the thought.

"I want this one." Hao said, holding up a plain red sweatshirt.

Yoh nodded and they both walked to the cashier. They paid quickly then walked out of the store. While they were walking around looking for another store Hao spotted something.

"Oh! Let's get some dip-and-dots!" He yelled excitedly.

Yoh looked to the stand that Hao was talking about and saw…

"Ren!? Horo!?" Yoh yelled, but then grabbed his hopping brothers arm and hid behind a fake plant as the two other boys looked over hearing their names being called.

"What the hell was that?" Ren asked his_ boyfriend._

"I don't know." Horo shrugged.

"Don't worry about it though." He said then leaned down to kiss his boyfriend.

"Weird. That's something Yoh would say…now that you think about it…that voice did sound like Yoh." Ren said after breaking away from the kiss.

Yoh gulped. From behind the fake plant.

"Why can't we see them?" Hao whispered.

"What am I supposed to say? 'Oh hey guy's! My used to be evil twin brother, you know Hao, is living with me now. Hope you don't mind.'" Yoh said sarcastically. Hao laughed a little.

"That's funny…You should say that." Hao gave his brother a closed eye smile. Yoh smacked his forehead.

He came out from behind the tree. He clasped his and his brother hands together and started walking again. He didn't care if Horo and Ren saw them. If they did, it would work out somehow. But was that always true? He said the shaman fight would work out and it did, but in the end his brother came along. Not that it ruined anything. He truthfully liked his brother acting like, well, a brother. Even though he also acted like a dimwitted, perverted, child, he was still his brother. And family is always supposed to be there for you…right? Yeah. Yoh sighed.

"Look Yoh! Let's go in this one!" Hao yelled.

Yoh was trying to struggle. His brother was now in charge and trying to drag him in 'Victoria's Secret.'

"Hao stop! If this is your way of being funny it's not making me laugh!" Yoh protested.

When they reached the store Hao looked at it for a minute before walking in. Some people in the store were staring at them.

"What exactly are you going to get in here?" Yoh asked his psychotic twin.

"One of those!" Hao yelled pointing to the thongs.

"I was afraid you'd say that…" Yoh mumbled.

Hao ran to the thongs and started browsing through them, whispering something.

"In the dark it's cold and scary, Can't get up and run cause I'm dizzy and wary…" Hao didn't even realize he was saying anything until his brother asked.

"What was that onii-chan?" He asked.

"Oh! Was I saying something?" Hao asked. Yoh nodded, Hao just shrugged.

"Well whatever it was I don't remember so I can't tell you." Hao smiled then started looking again.

Yoh hid his face behind a magazine he found.

"This one! So we have the same!" Hao raced over to the cashier. Yoh put the magazine down and walked over nervously to where Hao was.

"That's $2.99." The lady said, eying them weirdly.

Hao turned to his twin brother and held his hands out.

"$2.99 please." Hao said, not asked. Yoh rolled is eyes and gave his brother the money.

"Do you want this wrapped for a gift or something?" She asked politely.

"Nope. It's for me. He has the same one." Hao leaned in and whispered the last part. But Yoh heard it.

"You got the same kind as me?!" Yoh yelled/asked.

"So you admit it's yours!" Hao pointed a finger at his brother. Yoh grabbed his head and shook it back and forth.

"No! No! No! That's not what I meant! I told you it w-was Anna's!" Yoh yelled nervously. Hao giggled. Yoh froze. _'Did Hao just giggle? Impossible. Hao does NOT giggle.'_ Yoh thought. He sighed.

"Let's just hurry up here." Yoh crossed his arms, looking around, noticing _everyone _in the store was looking at them. He blushed.

The girl handed the small bag with the red black laced thong and walked out of the store. Then Yoh bumped into someone, and that someone happened to be Horo.

"Are you guy's looking for matching thongs too? Cause me and Yoh got the cutest ones! Their red wi-" Hao got cut off by Yoh's hand, who had gotten up off the ground in a hurry.

Ren was gaping at the two while Horo was rambling on about weird things, seeming so confused he didn't know what he was thinking.

"Really? That's cool. Me and Ren are getting matching thongs from here too! Hey, do you know where the blue ones are located? Cause we haven't found any yet. By the way, you look great!" Horo finished while Hao nodded, confirming he was paying attention to the Ainu.

"What the hell is he doing here?!" Ren yelled.

"Now's your chance to tell them that explanation from earlier." Hao nudged his brother in the arm. Yoh groaned.

"Hao has changed and he wants to be good. I believe him cause he's my brother and he cried which is not Hao like. We don't have any relationship except brotherhood Also, the thong he is talking about is Anna's and we are not getting matching things. _Aright Horo_?" Yoh finished leaving all of them gaping at him, even Hao.

"I did NOT cry!" He yelled.

"Ok then, did you get some rain in your eye?" Yoh asked sarcastically.

"Well yeah! Duh!" Hao waved his arms in the air dramatically. Ren smacked his forehead.

"Stop acting like a innocent child! You are a cruel person who killed so many people, even YOU probably can't count how many! Not to mention the people you hurt!" Ren yelled to Hao's face. Then Ren turned to Yoh.

"And you! You act as if he DIDN'T even TRY to suck your soul! Both of you act like you have been the best brother since the day you were born!" Ren panted after he got done yelling. People around them were looking at Hao with wide terrified eyes.

"Ren!" Yoh yelled. Horo grabbed his boyfriends shoulder, tugging on it lightly.

Hao was looking around nervously noticing the looks he was getting. Those terrified looks that said it all. He could hear all of their thoughts ringing through his head.

'_What a freak!'_

'_A murderer!'_

'_He should be killed! Burned at the stake!'_

That thought hit something deep inside Hao that made him scream.

"SHUT-_UP_!"

Yoh immediately grabbed his brother arm after that, and ran off through the crowd, ignoring the gasps of surprise. He saw the door and rushed right out, heading to his car. He had to force Hao in, then he got in. He turned it on and drove off quickly. Hao was crying. When they got home that crying turned to heavy sobbing. Yoh closed and locked the door then turned to his twin, who had his back to him, his shoulders shaking.

"Hao? Why exactly are you crying?" Yoh asked, touching his brothers shoulder. Hao turned around and hugged his brother.

"J-just…all of t-those p-people staring a-at me! They t-thought I w-was a f-freak!" Hao sobbed into his brothers chest. Yoh wrapped his arms around his twin.

"Hush. Everything is ok now. Don't worry about those people." Yoh whispered in his brother ear.

Hao seemed to calm down a bit at Yoh's words. He looked up into his twins warm eyes and smiled lightly.

"Thank you for being here for me…Do you love me?" Hao asked, surprising his twin.

"Of course I do. You're my brother." Yoh said, stroking his brothers hair. Hao tried his best to fake a smile, but Yoh still saw through it.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Hao shook his head.

"Nothing! I'll be right back." Hao said, then raced outa the room. Yoh raised an eyebrow at nothing unparticular as he watched his once crying brother act exited about something unknown to him.

"How do I look?" Hao stood at the doorway to the room he left Yoh in. Yoh gaped at his brother.

"Why the hell are you showing me this?!" Yoh then covered his eyes. Hao was wearing nothing except for the new thong he got at the mall today.

"Don't I look sexy…_Yoh-Chan_?" Hao said his brothers name seductively, stalking toward him. Yoh split his fingers apart to look at his brother, he bit his lip.

"H-hao, what are you doing?" Yoh asked nervously, as his brother got closer.

"I just wanna give you a closer view." Hao smiled sweetly, stopping right in front of his twin, their noses practically touching.

"What are you getting at?" Yoh asked, a bead of sweat running down the side of his face from nervousness.

"Mm…wanna play a game?" Hao asked, running a finger down his brothers chest.

"S-stop messing w-with me!" Yoh yelled, backing up till he hit the wall. Hao had a strange look in his eyes that Yoh didn't like very much. Hao walked to his twin, pressing his body up against his look alike, Yoh gasped at the intimate contact.

"What's wrong? Are you scared, surprised, nervous, or maybe…_horny_?" Hao asked, now running his hands up and down Yoh's sides, down to his hips. Yoh's face was flushed and he was lightly panting.

"Well?" Hao asked, continuing his ministrations.

"I…"

**Puppet from the dead: Ohhhhh, a cliffhanger…thingy…**

**Yoh: Ok, can someone tell me what the hell is going on?**

**Hao: Yay! I'm molesting you!**

**Puppet from the dead: Uh…yeah whatever…the rating may go up after I post the next chapter! So sorry for all of you people who wanted this to be clean…it's just that…I have a bit of a dirty mind. Hehe. But if I get enough reviews…(10)…I will keep it clean…for a little while longer…Hehe…**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. IMPORTANT!

-1**Dear Audience,**

**I will be in Mexico for 2 weeks. Which means I won't update for awhile. When I get back, I hope to have an update for this story though. In case some of you would like to know why I'm going, it is for a missions trip. You know, where you go and teach people about God. I live in the U.S.A, and a state far away from Mexico, so it might take 3 weeks instead. Gomen! -Starts bowing repeatedly-**

**Sincerely,**

**Puppet from the dead**


End file.
